


A Ladybug in Themiscyra

by kingbeezelbub



Series: The Story of Glowstick and Ladybug [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, cheetah finds out about the kwami, diana and mari bond, hal vs bruce, life on themiscyra, marinette meets the amazons, themiscyra has technology now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Marinette and Diana head to the fabled island of the Amazons, but trouble seems to creep up on them as a certain feline seeks out Ladybug for some purpose. Meanwhile, Hal is dealing a certain grim, brooding asshole who won't stop criticizing his parenting.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hal Jordan & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: The Story of Glowstick and Ladybug [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116290
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	A Ladybug in Themiscyra

"Jordan."

Hal was looking at his phone, nervousness written on his face. He hoped to God that his little girl was okay.

"Jordan."

The Green Lantern sighed as he kept staring at his text messages. It had been two days, why wasn't she responding? She had her phone, so why wasn't she messaging him?

" _Jordan!_ "

"What, you fucking spooky asshole?! What?!" Hal whipped around on his seat and glared at him. "What the fuck do you want, huh?"

"You are not the only one concerned about her. Stop overreacting." Batman snapped, narrowing his eyes at the fuming air pilot. "You're behaving like a child."

"I'm the child? I'm the fucking child?! You have no room to talk, you goddamn go-karting manchild!" Hal stood up, seething. "You already have a shit-ton of kids, Spooky! Kids that you haven't even bothered to reach out and be a normal dad! Fuck, you make your kids crime-fight each damn night! Give them a fucking break! They got lives too! Stop trying to tell me what to do with my little sunshine, you bastard!"

"This is exactly why you don't qualify as a parent, Jordan. You are too emotional, too reckless, and too short-sighted to take care of a child." Bruce crossed his arms and bore his eyes into Hal's. "You need to be at her side completely or not at all. Every time the Corps call for you, you basically leave her all alone. That is not a good sign of a father."

"She's not alone! Carol looks after her!" Hal protested.

"Carol has her own business to run!" Bruce barked.

"Well, then Guy-"

"Gardner is not qualified, either. He is NOT father material."

"John! John can be her godfather!" Hal smirked. "Top that, Spooks."

"He has his duties as well. He has no experience in child-raising."

"Kyle-"

"Rayner can't handle a child either."

Hal bristled at that. "You fucking asshole, you're just trying to make up excuses so you can be her god-daddy and take her away from me whenever I bite it again, huh?! News Flash, Spooky! Mari has made friends among the Corps and the League! Anyone of them can be her guardian in case if I die! Hell, even Clark can be a better godfather than you! So there!" A smug grin made itself known onto Hal's face, thinking that he had won.

Batman violently stood up and pushed his chair away. He then stomped towards Hal until he was up close to his face. "Jordan."

"What, Spooky?"

Bruce cocked his hand back for a punch and....

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

HOLY SHIT!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

what gardner did something get into your crotch again

Snow White @Icyprincess

BEAAAA

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

LOOK AT THIS SHIT

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

[Image of Batman punching out Hal]

Rainbow Lantern @green_otaku

OMG

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

I fucking KNOW THAT ASSHOLE ONE PUNCHED ME TOO

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

well he should do it more often its good to punch your dumb ass

Snow White @Icyprincess

Bea, stop it! It's not funny!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

IT GIVES ME JOY TORA

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

did Batman train with Saitama?

Rainbow Lantern @green_otaku

OMG THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME IF HE DID!

TheSwagHero @hero_in_time

that explains how he can do the fucking impossible!

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

HES AN ORDINARY ASSHOLE IN A FURRY SUIT STOP PRAISING HIM LIKE HES A FUCKING GOD!

BigBatDad @gotham's_hero

I am watching this chat, Gardner. I can read everything you're posting.

Rainbow Lantern @green_otaku

OMFG!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

OH MY FUCKING GOD

Snow White @Icyprincess

OH MY GOOOOOD

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

i would make a Troll 2 reference but i'm too freaked out by BATMAN IN OUR CHAT

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

OH SHIT

BigBatDad @gotham's_hero

Do not think you're safe by posting demeaning things about me, Gardner. I am always watching.

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

OH YEAH BATS?!

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

YOU WANNA SEE SOMETHING COOOOOOL?!

Snow White @Icyprincess

GUY NO!

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

[Image of Guy's bare ass mooning at the screen]

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

GARDNER YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE I SWEAR TO GOD!

Rainbow Lantern @green_otaku

GUY WTF GROSS!

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

mommy i don't want to be here anymore

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

MY EYES! THEY BURN!!!

BigBatDad @gotham's_hero

Gardner. There's a thing called a razor and shaving cream. Use them.

Marinette was at the Themiscyran Embassy, sitting in a chair as Diana was finishing calling someone. "Miss Diana?" She asked as the Amazon Princess hung up. "Who were you talking to?" Diana turned towards her. "I was letting our sisters know that Ladybug was coming to our island." Diana smiled at her. "You'll like it over there, Marinette. It is a very beautiful place, filled with strong, caring sisters-in-arms. And my mother, Hippolyta would be delighted to meet you." The dark-haired warrior then placed a hand onto the girl's shoulder. "Now, let's get going."

They then headed out of the building, carrying their things and putting them into the car. "Do you think the Amazons will like me?" Marinette asked. Diana let out a laugh at that. "Ladybug has been revered among our people for years, Marinette, I doubt they'll have reason to look down upon you."

"I beg to differ," A unfamiliar voice growled out as Diana and Marinette turned to see Cheetah, one of Diana's villains glaring at them. "So, the Kwami of Creation has picked a child. Unbelievable." The beastly-looking woman spat out. "I should be the one to have it."

"Cheetah," Diana hissed angrily. "Mind your tongue. That is the holder of Creation you are speaking about."

"So what?!" Barbara Ann snapped, baring her teeth. "That kind of power should be mine! Along with the Black Cat Ring! I know of the legends, Diana! The power if these two are joined together will be unimaginable! Just think of it! A world where women rule over the men! A world where there's no discrimination, no violence, no inequality! Just think about how the world would be if there was no boundaries!" Cheetah balled her fists. "Absolute paradise."

"...Are you for real?" Marinette asked, tilting her head. "Because all I'm hearing from you is crazy talk. You're crazy!"

"Shut up, girl!" Cheetah barked, eyes lit aflame. "You know nothing of the power you even wield! I have researched the legends surrounding the Kwami! I know them to be true!" The catwoman then took a step towards Marinette. "I know you have the Kwami of Creation, girl. I can see it in your eyes."

"You will not touch her, Barbara Ann!" Diana growled, stepping in front of Marinette, combat stance ready.

"What makes you think you can stop me, you wretched Amazon?" Barbara Ann shouted. "My ambition is greater than your desire to protect the girl! You will not stop me! My wish will come true!" She then lunged at Diana, tackling her down. Diana grabbed Cheetah's arm and flung her off, rolling back up and charging at the catwoman.

Marinette watched the two women fight one another, punches and kicks being traded as Cheetah slashed at Wonder Woman, who blocked it with her braces. "Whoa." She gaped at them. "Awesome." She pulled out her phone and began to log on to Twitter.

Snugbug @littleladybird

Guys! Look!

Snugbug @littleladybug

[Image of Diana kneeing Cheetah in her gut]

Zombie Boy @gungod

HOT DAMN KITTY GETTING HER ASS BEAT BY WONDER WOMAN

Tiny Tim @coffee-machine

omg mari did you take this from your phone?

Big D @MisterDreamboat

Oh god Mari are you okay?!

Snugbug @littleladybird

Guys i'm fine! Wonder Woman will protect me!

Devil Child @thebloodson

I wish I was there to protect you, Angel.

Snugbug @littleladybird

dami don't start i'll be fine!

Zombie Boy @gungod

she got you there demon

Devil Child @thebloodson

Shut up, Todd!

Tiny Tim @coffee-machine

zing!

Devil Child @thebloodson

You shut up too, Drake!

Big D @MisterDreambot

Dami!

Snugbug @littleladybird

dami!

Zombie Boy @gungod

demon spawn

Tiny Tim @coffee-machine

demon brat

Silentshadow @ninjaballetdancer

Damian.

I'mmaSpoilEverything @fat-gurl

DAMI!!!!

AllSeeingEye @MistressOfTheHack

Dami.

MasterButler @TheGoodPenny

Master Damian.

The Kid of Tomorrow @SupermanJr

dami!

Devil Child @thebloodson

Go away, Jon.

Marinette then flinched as Cheetah flew over her, screaming as she landed onto another car, groaning in pain. Wonder Woman brushed dust off of herself and made her way toward the young heroine. "Are you all right, Marinette?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Nice how you beat the crazy cat-lady." She grinned at Diana. "Like I would give Tikki away to her anyways."

"That makes me proud to hear," The Amazon Princess smiled at her warmly. "You must never hand over Tikki or the Kwamis to anyone, except people that you can trust."

"Don't worry, I will." Marinette nodded at her. She hoped that she would find others like her.

"...Diana." Cheetah growled as she lifted herself from the human-shaped imprint on the car. "You have not yet won. I will get the Ladybug and Black Cat, and my wish will come true! Remember that!" She then ran off into the distance.

"She's getting away!" Marinette shouted, preparing to transform.

"No, leave her, Marinette." Diana sighed. "We don't have to worry about her for the time being. Let's go ahead and make our way to Themiscyra." The two then got into their car and headed to their destination, Marinette sighing in annoyance as Tikki popped up onto her shoulder. "Tikki, what should I do now? Not only there's Hawkmoth, but there's the crazy cat-lady to deal with too."

"Like Diana said, there's no need to worry. We'll be far away from them as humanly possible! Just relax!" The Kwami soothed her.

"I hope you're right." Marinette sighed.

Snugbug @littleladybird

hi guys!

Snow White @Icyprincess

Oh, hi Mari!

Snugbug @littleladybird

what's been happening while I'm gone?

Snow White @Icyprincess

Oh, nothing unusual happened...

Golden Tinkerbell @green_cutie

hi!!!!!!!

Snugbug @littleladybird

hi who are you?

Golden Tinkerbell @green_cutie

mari don't u remember me???

Golden Tinkerbell @green_cutie

we dressed up as you from your birthday party remember???

Snugbug @littleladybird

oh! hi miss arisia!

WoggyDoggy @green_muscle

LITTLE BUG HOWS IT GOING

Snugbug @littleladybird

Uncle kilowog?? why do you have that name lol!

WoggyDoogy @green_muscle

BLAME GARDNER

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

c'mon man you know you love it

WoggyDoggy @green_muscle

YOU SPROCKING POOZER

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

jesus whats with the green names

BrazlianSpice @green_inferno

for fucks sake green is my schtick dammit!

Snow White @Icyprincess

BEAAAAA

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

BUT I'M GREEN TORA! I'M FUCKING GREEN!

Golden Tinkerbell @green_cutie

don't be sad!!! we can be green buddies!!!

Rainbow Lantern @green_otaku

we can be the green team!

DoctorNatu @green_doctor

Just what in the hells have I walked into?

Rainbow Lantern @green_otaku

SORA! COME JOIN TEAM GREEN!

DoctorNatu @green_doctor

I'll pass, Kyle, thank you.

WoggyDoggy @green_muscle

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU POOZER WE'RE ON THE CORPS

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

GOD HELP ME PLEASE!!!

Snow White @Icyprincess

Bea, calm down. It's no big deal.

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

IT IS A BIG DEAL TORA I LIKE MY HANDLE I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE IT

Rainbow Lantern @green_otaku

SORA PLZZZZZ

DoctorNatu @green_doctor

*sigh*

DoctorNatu @green_doctor

Fine. Go Team Green.

Snugbug @littleladybird

yaaaay!

DoctorNatu @green_doctor

So you're Jordan's kid. Nice to meet you.

Snugbug @littleladybird

hi doc! do you have lollipops?

DoctorNatu @green_doctor

Not really. I'm surprised you haven't made a Bugs Bunny reference.

WoggyDoggy @green_muscle

WHO THE HELL IS BUGS BUNNY!

Golden Tinkerbell @green_cutie

dont you remember kilowog?? we watched the cartoons on hal's tv back then!!

WoggyDoggy @green_muscle

YOU MEAN THAT LONG-EARED POOZER THAT PULLED TRICKS ON THOSE HUMANS? I REMEMBER NOW! HA!

Snow White @Icyprincess

Maybe you guys should watch a marathon of Looney Tunes.

DoctorNatu @green_doctor

Trust me, it's not good for your mind. Kyle made me watch the damn cartoons over and over. I still can't look at a carrot without the damn bunny uttering, "What's up, doc?"

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

why are we talking about the damn bunny all of a sudden?

Snugbug @littleladybird

Sorry guys! Gotta go! Later!

DoctorNatu @green_doctor

Tell your father I'm coming to see you guys soon.

Snugbug @littleladybird

will do!

Marinette put up her phone as the car arrived at the hangar. As they got out, got their stuff out of the trunk, and walked up towards it, she blinked curiously. "Ummm, Diana?" She asked.

"Yes, little sister?"

"Where's the plane?"

Diana simply pointed at the empty hangar. "Right there."

"...There's nothing there."

The Amazon just smiled and led Marinette along as she walked into the hangar and stopped in the middle. She snapped her fingers and a glowing silhouette of a plane appeared before Marinette's shocked eyes.

"Holy shit." Marinette blurted out.

"Language, Marinette." Diana admonished gently as the stairway lowered itself down towards the two. They then got inside the invisible jet and entered the cockpit. Marinette climbed into the backseat while Diana sat down in the front. "Fasten your seat-belt. We're going to have a bumpy take-off."

"Will cell-phones affect its flight?" Marinette asked.

"Of course not. The Invisible Jet isn't your average plane, little sister. Feel free to tell your father we're on our way." Diana looked back at Marinette, then began to start the plane and headed for the runway. Soon, they were above the clouds and Marinette looked around, seeing the clouds and the land and sea pass by below her. "Oh, my god. My school friends will never believe this!" She squealed.

"You are aware that you cannot tell anyone of Man's world about this." Diana reminded her.

"I know, I was just joking." Marinette laughed. She then pulled out her phone, fingers at the screen.

Snugbug @littleladybird

PAPA HAL! I'M IN WONDER WOMAN'S FLYING INVISIBLE JET!!!

SkyHighHero @will-power

Fucking Spooky and his fucking one-punch shit!

Snugbug @littleladybird

Papa Hal!

SkyHighHero @will-power

Hey sunshine how's paradise island treating you

Snugbug @littleladybird

Papa hal we're not there yet lol!

SkyHighHero @will-power

I know I know

Snugbug @littleladybird

i met your co-workers today, even the doctor lady

SkyHighHero @will-power

oh god you met soranik didn't you

Snugbug @littleladybird

oh so that's her full name

Snugbug @littleladybird

she also told me to tell you that she's coming by to pay us a visit soon

SkyHighHero @will-power

FUUUUUUUUUCK

Snugbug @littleladybird

LANGUAGE!

SkyHighHero @will-power

Sorry sweetheart papa's still kinda miffed about Spooky punching me

Snugbug @littleladybird

what did you do?

SkyHighHero @will-power

Nothing it was just a little tiff that's all

Snugbug @littleladybird

Papa Hal....

SkyHighHero @will-power

I'm fine Spooky's fine everyone's fine ok?

Snugbug @littleladybird

PAPA HAL!

SkyHighHero @will-power

Look I'll tell you everything once you get settled in Diana's place ok?

Snugbug @littleladybird

you better! or i'll tell Miss Carol!

SkyHighHero @will-power

Don't bring her into this

Snugbug @littleladybird

we'll talk later!

Marinette then switched towards the Bat-chat and typed...

Snugbug @littleladybird

guys! guys! I'm over Themiscyra right now!

Devil Child @thebloodson

That is great to hear, Marinette. I hope the Amazons treat you with respect that you truly deserve

Snugbug @littleladybird

awww dami

Snugbug @littleladybird

*smooches Damian*

Zombie Boy @gungod

JESUS FUCKING CHRIST THIS IS A WHOLESOME CHAT GET A ROOM

Devil Child @thebloodson

Todd, I will eviscerate you and tap dance over your corpse!

Tiny Tim @coffee-machine

HOLY SHIT DAMIAN IS THE ANTI-CHRIST

Devil Child @thebloodson

Shut up, Drake. Or you're next.

Kori Anders @starbright

Damian, stop threatening your brothers.

Big D @MisterDreamboat

KORI!!!

Devil Child @thebloodson

You let that cosmic strumpet speak for you, Grayson?

Big D @MisterDreamboat

Dami!

Zombie Boy @gungod

demon spawn

Tiny Tim @coffee-machine

demon brat

Snugbug @littleladybird

dami!

Kori Anders @starbright

Damian.

Silentshadow @ninjaballetdancer

Damian.

ImmaSpoilEverything @fat-gurl

DAMI!!!

AllSeeingEye @MistressOfTheHack

Dami.

MasterButler @TheGoodPenny

Master Damian.

BigBadDad @gotham's_son

Damian

JustYourAverageReporter @Metropolis's_Finest

damian

HardAsNailsReporter @fast_lane

Dami.

The Kid of Tomorrow @SupermanJr

dami!!!!

The Teen of Steel @Kon-man

demon twerp

The Maid of Might @blonde_bomber

Dami.

Casserole @LittleMissWonder

Damian.

BratBart @hi-speed

daammmmmiiiii!

Devil Child @thebloodson

Why must you all do this?!

Zombie Boy @gungod

cuz yous a bitch

Big D @MisterDreamboat

Jay!

Snugbug @littleladybird

jay!

Kori Anders @starbright

Jason.

Casserole @LittleMissWonder

Jason.

BratBart @hi-speed

jayjay!!!

The Teen of Steel @Kon-man

jason

Devil Child @thebloodson

Todd.

The Kid of Tomorrow @SupermanJr

jassuuuun!!!!

The Maid of Might @blonde-bomber

Jay.

JustYourAverageReporter @Metropolis's_Finest

jason

HardAsNailsReporter @fast_lane

Jay.

Silentshadow @ninjaballetdancer

Little Brother.

ImmaSpoilEverything @fat-gurl

JAY!!!

AllSeeingEye @MistressOfTheHack

Jason.

BigBadDad @gotham's_son

Jason

MasterButler @TheGoodPenny

Master Jason. The Swear Jar.

Zombie Boy @gungod

god y'all hate fun

The Maid of Might @blonde-bomber

I like having fun! I just don't like you being a jerk to others.

HardAsNailsReporter @fast_lane

Also, doing the name drop thing is hilarious.

JustYourAverageReporter @Metropolis's_Finest

i thought it was to scold them

HardAsNailsReporter @fast_lane

Oh, Clark, you sweet summer Smallville child.

ImmaSpoilerEverything @fat-gurl

Hell Yeah!

Silentshadow @ninjaballetdancer

Have you arrived to Themiscyra?

Snugbug @littleladybird

almost!

AllSeeingEye @MistressOfTheHack

Tell us when you get there. I'm dying to know what level of technology is there.

Snugbug @littleladybird

sorry! Diana said i shouldn't tell anyone!

Big D @MisterDreamboat

It's cool! Diana knows us!

Zombie Boy @gungod

fuck yeah she's my favorite hero!

Snugbug @littleladybird

I'll bring you back souvenirs if you're good!

Zombie Boy @gungod

FUCK YEAH!

Devil Child @thebloodson

Todd, you just never learn, do you?

MasterButler @TheGoodPenny

Master Jason. The Swear Jar, if you please.

Zombie Boy @gungod

aw man

"Here we are." Diana stepped out of the plane and helped Marinette out of it. The two of them walked along the shores of the enchanted isle, Marinette taking in the sights of the beautiful Greek-like landscape around her. The air smelled it was like right out of the Mediterranean! "Welcome to my home."

"It's so pretty! It's so nice here!" Marinette beamed widely. Tikki popped out and flew around. "It's been so long since I came here... It's just like it was when I first came!" The Kwami chirped excitedly. "Is Hippolyta still around?" She asked Diana.

"Yes, she's here. She currently leads the Amazons." Diana nodded, a slight note of pride in her voice. Tikki let out a squeal and flew around.

"I can't wait to see her!" Tikki squealed, spinning happily.

"Wow, Tikki, you're just as excited as me when I first met you!" Marinette chuckled.

"Can you blame me? I never thought I'd get to see her again!" The Kwami giggled.

Before Diana could interrupt, a group of armored women marched towards them, weapons and shields at their side. They stopped in front of them and knelt down in front of them. "We humbly welcome the great holder of the Ladybug Miraculous to Themiscyra. So say Queen Hippolyta. Sisters!"

"May Ladybug's name be praised!" The other women shouted, bowing before Marinette, who took a step back.

Marinette's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, my god. You weren't kidding." She turned to Diana, gaping. "They're kneeling before me!"

"Dear Ladybug, let us escort you to the Queen." The leader of the squad stepped forwards and bowed humbly before her. "She wishes to meet with you." She then rose up and turned around, walking towards the direction of the huge building rising from the trees. Diana looked at her. "Well, let's not keep Mother waiting, shall we?" Marinette nodded and followed Diana and the Amazons, eager to see their domain.

Hal sighed as he stared at the kitchen forlornly. It wasn't the same without his sunshine brightening the room. He missed the lovely smell of his little girl's sweets in the room. "God," He sighed as he walked towards the couch and flopped onto it. "I feel like shit..." He grabbed the TV remote and began channel-surfing. "Just not the same without eating Mari's macarons. Fucking Spooky..." Suddenly, his phone pinged and he slowly reached over and grabbed it. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the screen. "Damn it."

NotACrystalGem @thepoweroflove

Hal, stop moping around on your ass.

SkyHighHero @will-power

LEAVE ME ALONE WOMAN I DO WHAT I PLEASE

NotACrystalGem @thepoweroflove

Do not make me come over there. I will tear your little world a-fucking-sunder.

SkyHighHero @will-power

You're the devil

NotACrystalGem @thepoweroflove

And you're an idiot. We've been over this, Hal.

SKyHighHero @will-power

What do you waaaaant

NotACrystalGem @thepoweroflove

First of all, stop acting like a baby. Second, I want you to be more productive rather than lying around the house.

SkyHighHero @will-power

I AM PRODUCTIVE I'M ON TWITTER

NotACrystalGem @will-power

That doesn't count, Hal. I mean, going out and having fun with friends.

SkyHighHero @will-power

Oh come on Carol what friends?!

NotACrystalGem @thepoweroflove

Oliver and Dinah invited us to their little shindig tonight. And they want us to be there.

SkyHighHero @will-power

FUUUUUUUUCK

NotACrystalGem @thepoweroflove

Don't you curse at me, mister.

SkyHighHero @will-power

LOOK AT THE FUCKING POT CALLING THE KETTLE BLACK

NotACrystalGem @thepoweroflove

Just get dressed or else.

As they walked through the city streets and headed towards the palace, every Amazon warrior knelt down towards Marinette as they passed by them. Marinette felt a bit proud and yet, she felt kind of embarrassed. "Do they have to do that every time we pass by?" She whispered to Diana. "My mother was just like you when she possessed the Ladybug Miraculous, unsure and worried. She was also quite...spirited in her youth." Diana spoke with a hint of mirth in her voice.

"Like your average teenage Amazon girl, right?" Marinette chuckled as they neared the entrance. The two guards then bowed in front of Diana and Marinette.

"Hippolyta tended to get into a lot of trouble whenever she faced an akuma or an enemy, rushing in and never stopping to think." Tikki replied. "She was quite...boisterous and rash, back then." The Kwami fidgeted nervously."She's not like you, though."

"Tikki!" A woman's voice rang out in a scolding tone, making the Kwami jump in shock. Marinette turned her head around and saw a woman clad in robes that looked like Diana, but older and more mature. She assumed that this was Hippolyta that Tikki was talking about. "Stop making exaggerations! I wasn't that bad!"

"I was only telling the truth!" Tikki protested. "Besides, you kept getting scolded by your mom everytime you snuck out!"

Hippolyta huffed. "I'm not that girl anymore, I've changed now."

Diana had her hand pressed to her mouth, whether to cover up a cough or hiding a smile, no one knew.

"Really? Why don't you tell them about the time you decided to pick a fight with one of your sisters when you criticized you for being scrawny? You got into a lot of trouble for that." Tikki sighed.

"I was just a girl! I didn't know any better!" Hippolyta protested. "I apologized!"

"And your words were, and I quote, 'I apologize... that you have persimmons for-'"

"TIKKI!" Hippolyta shouted. Diana couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Marinette giggled as well, holding her sides. Hippolyta's face flushed red in anger and embarrassment. "Diana!" She sputtered at her daughter. "S-Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"I-I'm so sorry, Mother...!" Diana gasped between laughs. "B-But hearing stories from your youth is...!" She broke down laughing again.

"W-Wow, Tikki!" Marinette panted. "W-Was she really like that?!"

"Tikki, don't you dare!" Hippolyta pointed a finger at the kwami, then looked at Marinette with a weary look. "Please, dear child. Don't believe what Tikki told you about me. I... may have been a bit childish when I donned the Ladybug Miraculous, but rest assured, I'm not the same person I was. I am the queen of the Amazons now."

"Okay," Marinette nodded.

"So, you are the new wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous. Tell me, little one, how did you acquire such a precious gift?" Hippolyta knelt down to Marinette. The younger girl blushed a bit, then cleared her throat. "I, er, met someone who told me he was a part of an ancient order that was tasked to protect the world from harm and ill-will. He gave me Tikki and told me to help the people."

Hippolyta's eyes widened in recognition. "I see. The guardian is still alive." She looked at Marinette with a sharp gaze. "And do you know about the Black Cat Miraculous as well?"

"Yeah, there's someone who's going around calling himself Chat Noir, wearing a ring on his finger. Don't know who he is, though." Marinette shrugged. "But Tikki told me about the kwami in the ring has the power to destroy things."

"She is correct. The kwami of destruction, Plagg, lies within the Black Cat Miraculous." Hippolyta nodded.

"Mother, you have to know something. Cheetah seeks both Ladybug and the Black Cat Miraculi as well." Diana spoke up.

"Yes, you can tell me all about it inside. I'm sure our little visitor is tired from her flight here." Hippolyta rose up and motioned them to follow her. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Hmm, maybe Hippolyta has changed." Tikki wondered softly. "But still, I bet a part of that troublemaker is deep down inside her." Marinette looked at the kwami. "What else did she do, Tikki?" Diana looked at the kwami as well.

"Well, there was that one time-"

"TIKKI!" Hippolyta's voice rang out.

"Sorry, Marinette, I can't tell you guys about that," Tikki sighed sadly, but she then floated closer towards her ear. "...Yet. Not until we leave the island." Marinette softly chuckled. Diana did the same, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder as they walked inside.

Meanwhile, Hal was at Ollie's place, hanging around with people he didn't even want to know or get to know. God, why did Ollie have to pick the boring-ass parties. He was sitting in a chair, all bored out of his mind. Suddenly, his phone let out a ping and he picked it up. He hoped it was Marinette.

BigBatDad @gotham's_hero

Jordan.

SkyHighHero @will-power

What the fuck do you want Spooks

BigBatDad @gotham's_hero

I'm sorry.

SkyHighHero @will-power

For what?

BigBatDad @gotham's_hero

For lashing out at you. I lost my temper.

SkyHighHero @will-power

Fuck that shit man its all in the past

BigBatDad @gotham's_hero

Even so, it was unprofessional of me. You did not deserve that.

SkyHighHero @will-power

Jesus Spooky stop trying to suck my cock its embarrassing

BigBatDad @gotham's_hero

I am trying to be the better man, Jordan.

SkyHighHero @will-power

Only cause Supes made you apologize

BigBatDad @gotham's_hero

Clark had nothing to do with this.

JustYourAverageSuperhero @World's_Finest

yes i did

BigBatDad @gotham's_hero

Shut up, Clark.

JustYourAverageSuperhero @World's_Finest

also its sweet that you thought about me as your godfather hal, but cant you at least give bruce a chance?

SkyHighHero @will-power

I will if he stops being a dick to me

BigBatDad @gotham's_hero

Your personality tends to rub people the wrong way, Hal.

SkyHighHero @will-power

YOU SEE?!

JustYourAverageSuperhero @World's_Finest

no fighting you two let's just change the subject hal how's marinette doing?

SkyHighHero @will-power

Stuck on Lady Land with Diana

BigBatDad @gotham's_son

I still have my worries about this. Themiscyra is a land filled with unknowns.

JustYourAverageSuperhero @World's_Finest

bruce please diana knows what shes doing

SkyHighHero @will-power

Can't believe i cant even enter because of this no man can set foot on their island rule bullshit

SkyHighHero @will-power

Shit now Gardner wants me see you guys later

Hal then heared another ping and switched to another tab on his phone browser, relaxing in his chair. He really, really hoped Marinette would message him back.

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

JORDO

SkyHighHero @will-power

What the fuck Guy

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

shut the fuck up and listen to me i got an idea

SkyHighHero @will-power

Did you find it while sitting on the damn toilet?

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

STFU!

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

okay here's the plan we dress the girls in sexy amazon bikini armor and drop them off on Wondy Island

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

And then they'll check on little mari and send photos of her to us

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

am i a genius or what?

SkyHighHero @will-power

THAT IS THE MOST STUPIDEST AND CRAZIEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE!

SkyHighHero @will-power

YOU WANT TO PUT THE GIRLS IN STRIPPER COSTUMES AND DROP THEM OFF AT THEMISCYRA?!

SkyHighHero @will-power

HAVE YOU BEEN TAKING DRUGS?!

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

no no it's all good jordo i swear it'll work!

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

the girls will be on board with this trust me!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

GARDNER YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD I WILL END YOUUUU

Snow White @Icyprincess

Bea, no! Guy, what are you thinking?! Are you crazy?!

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

Babe bea it's okay you'll be accepted! plus mari's there too! you'll get to see her!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

IM NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS GARDNER

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

YOU JUST WANT TO LEER AT US YOU FUCKING PERVERT

Snow White @Icyprincess

Guy, I do want to see her, but do we really have to dress like this?

Snow White @Icyprincess

[Image of Beatriz wearing Echidna's outfit, Tora wearing Red Sonja's outfit, and Arisia wearing the Elf's outfit from Dragon's Crown]

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

babe trust me you look badass you got those thunder thighs

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

YOU BETTER NOT BE JERKING OFF TO US

TheUltiateWarrior @No1Guy

come on bea a man's gotta have standards i don't wank off to a masterpiece

Snow White @Icyprincess

GUYS STOOOOP!

Golden Tinkerbell @green_cutie

did you want to trade outfits or what??

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

nuh-uh no way you keep them on you need them

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

i hope this fails so i can kill you when i get back Gardner!

Hippolyta, Diana, and Marinette were at a table, seated with plates of Greek cuisine, the smells wafting in the air. "Wow, this is smells delicious!" Marinette cooed as she dug into her salad, which she was really starting to find very good. "This salad is awesome! Better than the ones I had back at home!"

"I'm glad you like it, Marinette." Hippolyta smiled. "I had it made especially just for you."

"Mother, you didn't have to go that far just for Marinette." Diana sighed and shook her head.

"Diana, she is our guest. I would be remiss if I didn't show her the proper respect." Hippolyta frowned at her daughter. "Honestly, I wonder what has gotten into you sometimes." 

"You should talk~" Tikki giggled.

"Tikki!" Hippolyta squawked. "Not another word!"

Diana and Marinette both giggled at their antics, until Hippolyta narrowed her eyes at them, quieting them. They went back to eating their food, but exchanged mirthful grins at each other.

Soon, after dinner was over, Marinette was taken to the guest room, and gaped in shock as the doors slowly slid apart, revealing a big room with gilded furniture and a big screen on the left side of the wall. "Whoa..." She gasped. "What is this?"

"We knew that the holder would chose a person of Man's World, so we outfitted this room to your liking, great Ladybug." An Amazon guard explained. "Please, enter. Make yourself at home." Marinette sheepishly entered the room, feeling the guard bow behind her as the doors closed behind her. "...Sheesh. I wish they'd lighten up around me a bit. It's getting kinda tiring being the 'Great Ladybug.'"

Marinette looked around her new room that she would be staying in for a while. She saw a golden laptop on a table and walked over to it. Pressing a button, it flashed on and Ancient Greek letters flew across the screen. "Whoa." The Ladybug holder then touched another crystalline button and it switched over to English letters. "That's much better." She then walked over to the closet and opened it, revealing a pleothra of various styles of clothing on a revolving belt. "I have got to ask Papa Hal for a closet like that."

The Next Day...

"LADIES AND THE MANLY MAN PILOTING THIS THING~!" Guy's voice boomed inside the airplane construct as they flew towards Themiscyra's direction. "We are arriving at our destination, and that destination is...THE ISLAND OF SEXY WARRIOR WOMEN!"

"It's Themiscyra, you asshole!" Beatriz snapped. Tora placed an arm on her to calm her down, while Arisia was looking out the window.

"May I remind you, ladies, that I do not give a fuck what it's called! And now, get ready to touch down onto the shore!" Guy's voice rang out as the green airplane then approached the island, the seats being lowered from the plane and landing onto the soil. The three women got out of their seats as the construct dissovled and Guy was hovering above them. "GOOD LUCK, LADIES!" He used a megaphone construct to amplify his voice, and then flew off.

"I'm going to kill that idiot. I will." Bea hissed, gripping her sword. She hated this damn snake thong riding up her ass; it was driving her nuts.

"Let's just find Wonder Woman and explain what happened." Tora sighed, a red blush on her face as she fingered her scale-mail bikini. "I hope they aren't too put off by this..."

"Where, exactly?" Arisia asked, looking around. "It's kind of a big island."

"We might as well hoof it." The fiery heroine sighed as the trio began to head into the forest in front of them, unaware of that they were watched by something lurking within...

SkyHighHero @will-power

YOU ACTUALLY WENT AHEAD AND DID IT?!

SkyHighHero @will-power

ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!

SkyHighHero @will-power

Actually scratch that because insane people dont know what the fuck theyre doing

SkyHighHero @will-power

YOU'RE THE DAMN DEVIL!

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

calm down jordo the girls can handle a few little problems in their way they can kick ass remember?

SkyHighHero @will-power

I hope to god that they kick your dumb ass when they manage to come back

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

hal relax! what's the worst that can possibly happen?!

"AAAAAAAH!" Tora shrieked and clung to a tree as a griffin was pulling at the back flap of her bikini, revealing more than she ever wanted anyone to see at all. "HELP MEEEE!" The white-haired woman's face was a deep red as she felt the beast's breath upon her butt.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU MYTHOLOGICAL BASTARD!" Bea roared as she thwacked the griffin on the head, which had no effect on it. It ignored her and continued to pull at Tora's costume. Arisia grabbed an arrow and began to aim at the griffin. She fired, and it hit Bea on her armored shoulder. "Watch it, chica!"

"Sorry!" Arisia shouted back.

"GUYS, JUST STOP PLAYING AROUND AND GET RID OF HIM!" Tora wailed, feeling the limits of her modesty being strained around her waist. "I don't want to anyone to see me like this! I don't want to expose myself to everyone!"

"GODDAMN YOU, GARDNER!" Bea roared heavenwards.

"Did you guys hear something?" Marinette asked. They were currently riding out on the open field on horses, Diana was riding one, while Marinette was on another. Diana was currently teaching her how to ride a horse. "I could've sworn it sounded familiar..."

"Hmmm..." Diana rode beside her, frowning. "I did as well. It sounded like it came from the Griffin's Forest."

"Griffin's Forest?" Marinette asked. "Where's that?"

"It's not too far from where we are, actually." Diana replied, looking at Marinette. "Did you want to see what the noise was?"

"Yeah, I kinda do." Marinette nodded.

"Let's go, then." Diana then let out a yell and they rushed the horses forward towards the direction of the forest. Marinette hoped whoever was in the forest was okay, one way or the other...

"YOU! FUCKING! PERVERT! LET GO OF TORA!" Bea whacked her sword onto the griffin's head, who showed no signs of being annoyed by the angry, green-haired woman attacking it. "DO! YOU! FUCKING! HEAR! ME?!

"I don't think it's working..." Arisia shook her head. "These weapons aren't even fazing him."

"GOD, JUST USE YOUR FUCKING POWERS!" Tora screeched, feeling her grip slipping.

"...Tora, I think Guy is having a bad influence on you." Bea stopped and looked at her, a stern glare on her face. "And trust me, I'm going to have one hell of a talk with Gardner after this shit is over."

"Guy is-?!" Tora sputtered and shook her head. "He's not the only one-AAH! NO! STOP!" The ice heroine shrieked as she felt the beast tug at her flap again. Suddenly, an arrow flew into the griffin's hind, causing him to roar and run off. Tora yelped as she fell onto her ass and groaned.

"Tora! Tora, sweetie, are you okay?" Bea ran to her and helped her up.

"Thanks a lot," Tora grumbled, rubbing her butt. "I feel really saved now..."

"I didn't shoot him, guys." Arisia shook her head, causing the two human girls to look at her.

"Then who-" Bea stopped and looked at the figure before them. "Oh, fuck."

"Bea, lang-" Tora also stopped and looked at what her friend was looking at. "Oh, fuckybiscuits."

"What?" Arisia turned around and saw Diana on a white horse, looking down at them with a curious expression. "Oh, hi Marinette!" The golden-skined girl waved excitedly at the equally perplexed girl on the brown horse.

"Hi, guys...." Marinette nervously waved back. "...What are you guys doing here? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Blame your Uncle Guy," Bea snapped angrily.

"What did he do?" Marinette frowned.

"Dropped us onto here as a part of his great-ass plan." The green-haired woman grumbled.

"Can we please get out of here?" Tora whined, trying to cover herself.

"I'll talk to him." Diana sighed, pulling out her phone with a weary look. "In the meantime, you three can ride with us back to Themiscyra." Then the three women climbed onto the horses and headed back to the city, Bea riding with Diana, and Arisia and Tora riding with Marinette.

AmazonDotCom @WarriorPrincess

Guy

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

hey princess how's it going?

AmazonDotCom @WarriorPrincess

Why did you drop your friends onto Themiscyra

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

they wanted to see mari and i obliged!

AmazonDotCom @WarriorPrincess

We have internet Guy

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

for real? I thought your island was all mystical and magical

AmazonDotCom @WarriorPrincess

You truly don't know much about Amazonian history, don't you

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

I READ GREEK MYTHS OKAY!

AmazonDotCom @WarriorPrincess

Sometimes I wonder why you are the way you are

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

[Walk This Way plays]

AmazonDotCom @WarriorPrincess

-_-

BigBatDad @gotham's_hero

Jordan.

SkyHighHero @will-power

Wtf you want Spooks

BigBatDad @gotham's_hero

Do you really think of me as a... bad godparent?

SkyHighHero @will-power

Where in the fucking blue hell did that come from?

SkyHighHero @will-power

Seriously you're an asshole spooky but not an utter dick

BigBatDad @gotham's_hero

A simple yes or no would've sufficed, Hal.

SkyHighHero @will-power

Listen you i am at deadsville right now and ollie is bugging me about singing karaoke

BigBatDad @gotham's_hero

Please don't tell me you're going to sing.

SkyHighHero @will-power

FUCK YOU SPOOKY I CAN TOO SING

SkyHighHero @will-power

I just don't feel like it rn

The Queen of Star City @emerald-archer

DONT STOP UNTIL YOU CANT GET ENOUGH!!! WHOO!!!

SkyHighHero @will-power

GODDAMN IT OLLIE

BigBatDad @gotham's_hero

Oliver.

The Queen of Star City @emerald-archer

C'MON BOYS SING WITH DADDY!!!!

SkyHighHero @will-power

@audiocide COME GET YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Bruce sighed as he relaxed into his comfy arm-chair. Seriously, why was he surrounded by idiots? He kept wondering that question every single day. If he weren't mentally trained, he'd go crazy.


End file.
